Bloberta Puppington
Basics Name: Bloberta Puppingten Hair: Brown Religion: Protestant Voiced By: Britta Phillips Character Bloberta Puppington is the mother of Orel the main character and husband of Clay in the first season Bloberta gets small screentime although it shows she has an obsession with cleaning and keeps the family happy by cleaning and cooking in the second season Bloberta is seen trying to preserve her's and Clay's marridge by swinging Bloberta cares for another family while Clay gets sexually stimulated, Bloberta and Clay's marridge is all a lie although when Orel is around Bloberta and Clay seem to have a good marridge although both of them want to cover up the lie with more lies and try to keep Orel in a happy family the town of Moralton know its all a lie but Clay and Bloberta stay together even when Orel grows up Bloberta and Clay also have some what of a wierd relashonship they are seen talking casually like friends and argue at night, when Orel was seven Bloberta cheated on Clay with Coach stopframe making Shapey, Bloberta doesn't really care for shapey during the second and third season, Bloberta is obsessed with helping due to the fact she was never needed as a child her mother kept her out of the family and this is why Bloberta wanted a husband she wanted to have the family she wanted although she is more depressed then she was a child other then helping Bloberta also likes singing although her mother cannot stand it when she sings because she is off key although no one seems to mind about her singing voice unknown to Orel, Bloberta gave Clay alcoholism, Bloberta quit drinking after she met Clay, Bloberta and Clay have not had sex in years and Clay often complains about this the reason is Bloberta just doesn't love Clay and isn't satisfied with Clay's sex, Bloberta masturbates with household appliences instead. Bloberta doesn't get her own episode until the third season Numb where she trys to cheat on Clay with the residents of Moralton Reverend Putty was scared of her and stopframe didn't want her and Potterswheel was intrested in her injuries in the last episode Honor she wanted to go caroling although Clay went to stopframes to confront him, Bloberta has a soild good relashonship with Orel being both caring and motherly although she doesn't do this often she is more into her own problems Bloberta loves Orel but can't stand Clay although wants to keep Orel in a happy family so she stays with Clay when Orel gets shot by Clay she cares for him although negelts to confront Clay about it Bloberta also helps Orel as a campaign manager for censordoll by making a poster Bloberta trys to keep a happy family by not mentioning the problems during the day and keeps a routine in her day by cleaning the kitchen floor often and yarning in the living room almost ever episode this is happening in the future Bloberta is seen in a picture on the wall of orel's house with Clay together frowning implying there are still married unhappily. In a lost episode Bloberta was supposed to cheat on Clay with Officer Papermouth and finally achive happiness Relationships Clay Puppingten: Bloberta married Clay in order to escape her life at home, unfortunately she and Clay never really loved each other although stayed together even after Orel life to start his own family Orel Puppingten: Thorough out most of the 1st season Bloberta doesn't really care what orel is doing and is glued to cooking or cleaning to care although in some instances some what cares for Orel , in the 3rd season Bloberta shows that she actually cares and loves Orel, at least more then Clay. In the episode "Numb" when Orel asks she married Clay, Bloberta responded "Why not?" When she left orel's room she had a break down because Orel is finally seeing that there family is flawed. Shapey Puppingten: During the first season Bloberta doesn't want Shapey to scream and makes Shapey get his way everytime he does. Once Clay finds out Shapey is not his son Bloberta pays less attention to him and through that Shapey is replaced by Block Pousable and Bloberta nor Clay notice. In "numb" she notices but ends up with both children. Coach Stopframe: Bloberta had an affair with Stopframe after the love was out of Clay and hers marriage. He got her pregnant with Shapey. soon after Coach Stopframs breaks up with Bloberta in the episode Numb Bloberta trys to get stopframe back but Stopframe really doesn't care and leaves her Category:Characters